deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Han Soldier/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Hittite Soldier (by Samurai234) In a Chinese wasteland, a Han warrior is preparing to go into battle. He grabs a shield and a Dao sword and enters in a chariot. Before he and the charioteer can leave however, a chariot carrying a Hittite Warrior and a charioteer is advancing toward them. The two warrior's chariots charge at each other, swords in each of the warriors' hand. As they pass each other, the two warriors clash swords. Realizing this accomplished nothing, the Hittite hides his long sword and switches to his bow and arrow. As the Chinese chariot is about to turn, the Hittite fires an arrow, and hits the Han warrior's charioteer. The Han warrior sheaths his Dao, throws his shield at the ground, and jumps out of the chariot. The Hittite fires another arrow, but the Han Warrior deflects it with his shield. The Han warrior runs to a cart holding his other weapons. He quickly pulls out his Repeating Crossbow and charges at the chariot. He fires three shots from the crossbow, two are deflected by the Hittite's shield, and one hits the charioteer, killing him. The Hittite exits the chariot and fires his last arrow. It hits the Han warrior, but doesn't kill him due to the Han warrior's armor. The Hittite then pulls out his axe and charges at the Han warrior. The Han warrior tries to dodge the Hittite's strikes, but the Hittite slams the axe into the shield, disarming the Han warrior. The Han warrior quickly grabs his Monk Spade and knocks the axe out of the Hittite's hand, causing the Hittite to pull out his spear. The Han warrior swings the monk's spade around wildly, and manages to disarm the Hittite of his shield. The Hittite counters by stabbing the Han warrior in the leg. The Han warrior karate chops the spear in half, astonishing the Hittite. He then kicks the Hittite in the head. The Han warrior unsheathes his Dao and the Hittite unsheathes his longsword. The two clash swords, with the Han warrior gaining the edge due to his martial art skills. As he tries to strike the Hittite, however, the Hittite manage to stab him in his side, greatly injuring him. Just as the Hittite prepares for the final blow, the Han quickly pulls out a Deer horns knife and blocks the sword strike before countering with a stab in the stomach. The Han warrior quickly retrieves his sword and slashes the Hittite in the jugular, killing him. The Han warrior swings his Dao and yells in victory. Winner: Han warrior Expert's Opinion The experts thought the reason the Han warrior won was because he had a great long range advantage, where as the Hittite was more deadlier up close. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage